marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman (DC Animated Movies)
Summary Kal-El is the last survivor of the planet Krypton. When Jor-El and Lara learned that Krypton was doomed and going to be destroyed, they sent away baby Kal in a rocket, aimed towards Earth where they knew their son would be strong under the yellow sun. The rocket landed in Kansas, where Kal was discovered and adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent, and given the name of Clark Kent. After he got a job as a reporter at the Daily Planet newspaper, he became the superhero known as Superman and a founding member of the Justice League. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''Low 7-C+ Name: Kal-El; Clark Kent; Superman Origin: DC Animated Movies (Universe) Gender: Male Age: 20-30 years old Classification: Kryptonian, Founding Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Stellar Radiation Absorption and Empowerment, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Heat Manipulation, Regeneration (Low, likely Mid-Low), Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4 via revitalization cycle) Attack Potency:''' '''Small Town level+ (Can fight against beings who are stronger than him) Speed:''' '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Broke the Flash's leg when he was possessed, the Flash moves this fast when serious) Lifting Strength:''' '''Class M (Lifted a large stone monument) Striking Strength:''' '''Small Town Class+ (His punches can hurt the likes of Doomsday who can tank hits from multiple members of the League) Durability:''' '''Small Town level+ (Easily tanked this explosion. Fell from a great height which made a crater while heavily weakened) Stamina:''' Incredibly High, was able to fight Doomsday despite getting weaker throughout the fight. Range:' Standard melee range; several dozens of meters with heat vision. '''Standard Equipment:' None notable Intelligence:''' Very intelligent, is smarter than most members of the League who are able to outsmart Darkseid despite him being a master strategist. '''Weaknesses: Kryptonite, Magic (Was knocked out by Orm's lightning in one hit) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Solar Energy Absorption:' This is the main source of Superman's powers, his cells act as solar batteries that absorb different types of solar energy such as Earth's yellow sun, granting him vast superhuman abilities. * Super Strength: Superman possesses incredible superhuman strength, allowing him to lift a truck and beat Parademons with it easily, breakthrough Green Lantern's constructs, and push Batman far away by just slightly nudging him. Even Darkseid showed pain from the might of Superman's blows. Of all the members of the League, Superman was the only one strong enough to fight and survive against Doomsday. * Flight: Superman has the ability to fly at high speeds by manipulating the graviton particles around his body allowing him to defy gravity. * Heat Vision: Superman has the ability to fire beams of intense heat from his eyes, capable of burning through steel, destroying Parademons and bore into Darkseid's eye sockets. * Super Speed: Superman is capable of moving, reacting, running, and flying at near light-speed, though he limits his velocity on Earth to prevent environmental damage. While his reflexes aren't at Flash's level, Superman's natural mobility is able to just keep up with the speedster. * Invulnerability: Superman is nearly indestructible, being able to take large amounts of damage without being injured, for example, he withstood all of Batman's weapons and took one of Darkseid's Omega Beams to the back. However, his invulnerability can be broken down by magic as Aquaman's magic-induced trident almost killed him. He is also weak to Kryptonite (radioactive pieces of his home-world). Brief exposure can hurt him and prolonged exposure can injure or kill him. * Accelerated Healing: Superman possesses a limited, but rapid healing factor which is further enhanced by his exposure to direct sunlight. Despite being fatally wounded by Doomsday, he entered a regenerative coma, where he recovered from his wounds. Upon being exposed to the sun's rays, all of the injuries he had sustained during his fight with Cyborg Superman had instantaneously healed. * X-Ray Vision: Superman has the ability to project harmless X-rays from his eyes, allowing him to see through solid objects with the exception of lead. He used this to see through Batman's smokescreen and look through Batman's mask to discover his identity. * Underwater Breathing: While his physiology appears human, Superman is able to breathe and speak clearly underwater without any aid and can handle the bottom depths pressure of the ocean unfazed. * Super Hearing: Superman's hearing is very sensitive, allowing him to detect even the faintest of sounds.